A Thousand Years Dream
by Devil'sAngel'sDeath
Summary: Did he do anything wrong? No. Is he the host of the 14th? Yes. Did he kill anyone? No. So why he deserved to die? Because it's fate. EvilNoah!Allen as the second Millienuium! Yaoi! Pairing you choose x Allen. Rated T for blood and someone's language.
1. A new change

YO! I'm back! I've got this idea from **AnimePriest** and I got her/his permission~

Um, don't worry, not all are exactly like **AnimePriest**'s story "**Grey Insanity**"...

And sorry for my English.*bow*

So, okay, read and enjoy~

* * *

.

.

.

Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop...

THe sound of blood falling on the black ground. Black and red - a beautiful combination. I'm resting in someone's strong arms, tears are falling heavily on my bruised face.

_Who's he? Who am I? Why I'm here? What I'm doing here?... _

Those question ringing in my head, but I don't care , because somehow I feel relieved in his warm arm...

_Ah, how peaceful, but I guess I'm going to die, huh? I wonder how's Heaven... Well, it feel strange to die in the stranger's arms... Is he... crying?_

"Al...len..." he tried to say between his sob, look like he's holding back his tears.

_Allen? Guess that my name, huh? But how did he know?_

I gazed around and saw some of his comrades, maybe or not

"Why? W-Why?" a green haired girl chanted the same word again and again "Why? What did he do to deserve this?! He helped us to defeat the Earl! He fought along with us all the war, he had done nothing wrong! Why did you have to kill him? You know that without him, we can't even win against the Noah, superior Leverrier!" her tears slowly run down her paled cheeks.

_Tch, how annoying... Thanks, girl, so you decides to say that when I have to face the death soon, huh?..._

So I'm turning around to find out who she's talking to.

_Hm, seems like I still curious when I soon-to-be-dead, huh?_

I look at the man, but somehow I could feel rage filled in my soul, burning my body with its flame of haters.

**I want to kill him! I want to kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! **Those words chanted again and again

'**Hello, my nephew~ Do you want power?'** A strange voice raised in my head  
**'Who are you?!'**  
**'Oh~ You don't remember me? I'm hurt~'**  
**'Stop fooling around! Just answer my question!'**  
**'I'm your uncle, Neah Walker~'**  
**'My... uncle?'**  
**'Yes, and yours is Allen Walker~'**  
**'Allen... Walker...'**  
**'Yes, now back to my question, do you want the power, that strong enough to destroy human kind?~'**  
**'I want the power, but why I have to destroy humanity?'**  
**'Oh, my poor little nephew~ You must hit your head somewhere~ Now listen to my story, I'll tell you short~ They're filthy creators, they're even more cruel than Akuma! Your parents abandoned you when you was 1 month just because your arm~'**  
**'My... arm?'**  
**'Yes! They thought that you are a demon sent by Satan!'**  
**'B-But I'm a human!'**  
**'I know, but they didn't think so, so they thrown you out of street'**  
**'But I didn't do anything wrong!'**  
**'Poor little child' he sighed 'but they thought that you'll haunt them! Humans always judge other by how they look like~ Day passed, one by one, everyone, who accidentally passed by, they would ignore you, or worse, threw a rock at you and called you 'Demon', 'Cursed Child', or even 'Monster'! So one rainy day I and your foster-father, Mana, found you and raised you by our side, we teached you how to live, how to fight~ And we found out that you're not bad at all, you're just an unfortunate child with a deformed arm, and that you're well-mannered and adorable!~'**  
**'Um, uncle?'**  
**'Just call me Neah'**  
**'Um, Neah?'**  
**'Yes, my dear?~'**

**_"Where's father Mana?_**

There's a huge silent

**_"Neah?"_**

**_"Allen, listen carefully, those... people, who you used to call friends, now they found out that you've a deformed arm and they are trying to kill you, and Cross Marian, that womanizer, killed Mana and send you to Black Order. They used you for some experiments. About me, that bastard almost killed me, but I escaped. At that time, I didn't have any energies left, so I have to habitat into your body..."_**

**_'Neah... Thank you'_**

**_'What're you thank me for?~'_**

**_'Thank you for staying by my side, you're a kind person. Now I would like to accept the power and repay your kindness'_**

**_'Hoho, you're flattering me~ I have given you a part of my power~ What do you want to do now?~'  
'I want revenge'_**

**_'Huh, who?_**

**_'The Black Order, I want them to feel what I've been through. I'll kill them, because of them Mana died and you lost your body. Because of them, now I'm all alone'  
'I know, Allen, don't worry, I'm always with you. So now, do as I say'  
'Yes, Neah'  
'Good, kid. Saa~ Let's start our hunt~ Now stand up~'_**

I stand, gaining surprise looks on the strangers faces

"A-Allen?" Shutters the red-head

"Hm, looks like you're still alive, finish him!" Commands the man and his fellow starts attacking me

'**_Now dodge it, say Innocence Activate and smash him like he was an ant!~'_**

"Innocence Activate!" My deformed hand turned to a big silver claw and smash him.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaarg!" The yell somehow excited my inner and I received many gasps, they're looking at me, like they're seen an alien.

_So this is what they called friends, looking at me with such disguised eyes. It's better if they don't exist_

The crimson liquid is pouring from his body, I licked my claw

"Aw~ My weapon is dirty~" I say in a sing sang voice

"N-No, it can't be Allen!" The earlier girl suddenly burst out tears, again

'_**Look, how are they pathetic~ Now finish them all! Let's them feel what you've been through!"**_  
"You're right, Neah"

The 'audiences' jolted at my uncle's name

"He got controlled by the 14th!" Shouted the red-head

"Tch" joined the samurai, prepare to unsheathed his sword "Baka Moyashi" he murmurs

"Oops~ Sorry, I don't know whats 'Moyashi' mean, but wrong answer~ I completely move by myself, I didn't controlled by my uncle~ Muahahahahhahahah!" I laughed maniacally and with my incredible speed, I dashed at them and cut off the samurai's, the red head's and the girl's body into many pieces. Before the other could react I changed my claw into a crimson red and black clown suit with a mask, decorated with feathers.

"Satan's Crowned Clown!" I shouted and wiped the rest. And I stare at the said Leverrier and creepy smile at him, make him shiver and tremble.

_Oh, yes~ I want him to feel the pain as long as possible~_

"Now, 'superior', how you feel watching your oh-so called puppets are broken?" I laughed sadistically and slashed (is this even a word?) his right eye. His scream drive me crazy.

_Scream more~ you've to feel what I've felt before~_

Slash! Chop! Whoosh!

I cut his arms and legs _slowly._ Then he says his last words while coughed out blood

"W-Wal..ker... I c-curse *cough* you... You'll never re-rest in pe*coughcough* peace..."

"Oh?~ How scary~ I'm already a cursed child~" I hummed "Now, Tyki Mikk and Rhode Kamelot, please come out~ I know you're here~"

Two figure walk out of the shadow of a tree nearby.

"Heh, never thought that you could betray the Order one day~" said Tyki, the one with curly black hair with seductive grin. He's wearing a black&white tuxedo.

"Betray them? Why did you think so? I'm never with them, after they did such horrible thinks to me?~" I answered his question "And now I shall become the **Second Millennium**~ "

"You really change, Allen-chan~" commented the spiky blue haired girl with gothic dress as she summons all the Akumas. In her mouth there's a lollipop, her name is Road or Rhode

"Hm~ Lets do something to celebrate this day~" I suggest

"How about kill all the Vatican?" Said Tyki

"No~ It's boring, 'cause we'll hunt them all anyway~" pouted Road and she paused a little while before continue "How about upgrade the Akumas?"

Me and Tyki Mikk (or Tyki Mikk and I, at least I think so) are staring at her and hug her

"What a brilliant idea! But what they gonna do when they upgrade?"

~~Silence~~

"Oh, I know! That would be loooooong if we wait someone mourning over their worthless lover, so how about when somebody die while regretting something, they'll turn into Akuma? They'll upgrade by eating human souls so the stupid human can't go to the afterlife again? " said Rhode while tilding her head.

"This is the most evil thing I can imanagined!" Chirped Tyki

"Muahaha, Ill take that as a compliment~!"

"Okay, I'll call them Hollow!"

* * *

Someone POV in a different place and time

**_'Me? Kind? Allen... Why you told the man who brainwashed you kind? ~ But don't worry, no matter how I'll protect you. I want you to enjoy your life with your true family... And I'll help you to destroy human kind~ Allen, Allen, little poor Allen~ Always remember that I'm alway with you~'_**

* * *

Soooo how is it? *nervous laugh*

I hope I didn't do to many mistakes. Please tell me if I have!

And thankies to **AnimePriest**, again.~

Oh right, before I forget, please choose the pairing, mainly Number x Allen

1)Lavi

2)Kanda

3)Tyki

4)Ichigo

5)Please choose yourselves, any~

Thanks!


	2. Isn't he cute?

YO! I'm back! I'm really happy to see Favourite and Follow alerts. It really get my mood to update this chapter today

With 5 votes (Cookie monster, Rose lover, Happy kitty, Devil, **D.A - H.A**) Ichigo got his chance with our Allen.

In the second, is Kanda with 3 votes (kiss123cat, john,** Allen94**)

In the third place we've 1 vote for Lavi (**Animepriest**).

And 1 vote for NeahxHichigo or HichigoxNeah (**PoisonousDemon**, hm, strange pairing, isn't it?)

Okay, don't worry, you can still vote for a loooooooooooooooooong time! Now I'll stop with my babbling, please enjoy~

**Somewhere**

PLEASE FORGIVE MY POOR ENGLISH!

* * *

**A Thousand Years Dream**

_As the time passed, an organization was created, **Soul Society** was its name. The souls, which are died without any regret they'll live here, After life, that's what mostly of them called about this place. They live here without any memories of past life. Among them there are those with special power one, those called **Shinigami**, the God of Death. Every shinigami has a weapon as blade or kanata, other wise as Swords type. They fight against Hollow, save pity souls, like the **Second Millenium** has done when he work with his **Black Order**. If the Hollows upgrade, so does the shinigami. Their upgraded sword-skill are called **Benkai**. But there's a huge different between **Hollow** and **Akuma**: Hollow's souls don't beg for freedom, in their mind are filled with hungers, blood lust, the only resemble between them is their mind._

_****__EAT. KILL. BE LOYAL_ WITH THE NOAHS.

_As day passed by day, t**he Second Millenium**,** Allen Walker,** with his family, **Tyki Mikk**, **Noah of Pleasure**, **Neah Walker**, **Noah of Destruction**, and **Rhode Camelot**, **Noah of Dreams**, are getting stronger and stronger, training and living in the Ark. They barely got outside, except for jobs. Then one day they decide to visit the outside world._

* * *

Ichigo POV

"Class, attention please, as Munetori-sensei is transferring to another school, so we have a new teacher" said the secretary 'Please come in"

A man with curly black hair stepped in the room. He's wearing a white shirt with black coat and black pants.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Tyki Mikk. I'm your new teacher. Nice to meet you" he said with a seductive charming smile. You can hear the girls squealing 'Oh, he's so handsome!', 'He's totally my type' or 'I wonder if he is single'

_Urg, how annoying. What's so cool about him?_

"And we have 2 new transferred student" said the secretary "Come"

Then a white haired boy/girl with a scarlet tattoo and his/her left eye. The red tattoo matched his/her white pale skin, big gray eyes with pink lips. I gazed at her.

_Wow, so cute..._ I murmured

This time the boys are looking at him/her with heart-shaped eyes. As for the Inoue stalker, she stared at him/her with rape eyes.

_Oh boy, hope she won't kill the poor new student_

Behind her/him walked a tomboyish girl, she smirked sadistically at the students made the stupid fangirls blush while the boys shivered .

"Hey, I'm Rhode Camelot. Tyki's sister. Nice to met ya" she said

"Um, hello, I'm Allen Walker, Tyki's brother. Hope we can get along" The room was filled with his/her angle voice. He/She bowed as some of the boys asked

"Don't you think Allen is a boy name?"

"Don't you mean 'sister'?"

"Be my girlfriend!"

"Will you marry me?"

"No, marry me!"

_Okay, that's out of questions..._

"Eh? But I'm a boy indeed" Allen said with an innocent face as everyone almost fall from their sit, except me, I'm only surprised, but still keep my poker face. Now, it's the fangirls' turn to scream

"Kyyaaaaaa~ Kaaaawaaaaiiiii!"

_Shit, and I thought at first he is a girl_

**_Yo, king, don't you forgot something? You just called him cute._**

_S-Shut up! And I'm not the only one._

**_Yeah, yeah, what ever you say, but I must admit it he's kinda cute and... innocent_**

_Hey don't you dare to do something to him!_

**_Don't worry, I didn't plan to steal him from ya, my king_**

_What do you mean?!_

"Ehem, if you dare to do something to _my_ Allen, well , I can give you a tourto the Hell." said the new teacher evilly

"Now, Allen, please sit next to Ichigo Kurosagi. Kurosagi, please raise your hand"

I lazily raise my hand as the class whispered 'Lucky guy', 'Poor Allen'

_Tch, what's wrong with them?_

"And Rhode, your sit is next to Renji Abarai."

Then Renji raised his hand

As Allen walked to his sit, I could see that he wear gloves

_He wears gloves in summer? That's weird. Guess I can ask him later_

"Nice to meet ya, just call me Ichigo" I said

"Nice to meet you too" he smiled and replied politely

_**Hm, kind, well-manered and cute, I bet no girls can beat him when it come to "ideal wife" contest, don't you think so, my king?**_

_Yeah, maybe... WHAT?! Ideal wife?! What are you talking about? _

**_Nothing, but seems it's the first time ya have the same think as me, king_**

_No way that would happen!_

**_Ye-_**

**_Oh god! Why couldn't you two shut up for a minute! I'm trying to sleep_**

_Zangetsu? Fine, but anyway, isn't it too late to sleep?_

**_ZZzz..._**

_Tch, how dare he to ignore me_

"Okay, let's start the lesson" Mikk-sensei said

**Lunch time**

"Hello Allen, my name is Rukia Kuchiki. Just call me Rukia! And this is Orihime Inoue" chirped that woman

"Orihime? What a beautiful name" smiled Allen as Orihime blushed

"Wow. I don't know that you can flirt, Ally-chan" suddenly Rhode jump out of nowhere and hugged Allen

"Ally-chan?" Rukia confused

"Yep, that's his pet name. You can call him that if you want to" laughed Rhode

"Rhode! I told you not to call me that! And don't listen to her Rukia-san. And Rhode if you say about flirt then talk about Tyki-pon!" Allen pouted cutely

"You're so cute! By the way I'm Rangiku Matsumoto" Rangiku said as she pulled Allen to her side and hug him, his face is on her breast

"Hey, Rangiku, stop that or he would die from embarrassment" teased Kikkaku

"Embarrassment? I don't think so" Rhode purred "Ally is more experience at this than you think"

"Experience?" I asked

"R-Rangiku-san, please let go! I can't breathe" whined Allen

"See? Told ya so. He already got used to this"

We blinked a few time, then Rukia raised her voice

"Oi, Allen-san"

"Yes, Rukia-san?"

"Are you an uke by any chance?"

We all choked at her question

"Rukia! What's with the question!" shouted Renji, his face flushed

"What's an uke?"Allen tilted his head aside

_Now that's too innocent_

"Uke is t-" as Rukia ready to kill Allen's innocence, Renji slapped his hand on her mouth and we dragged her out of the door. I whispered (more like screamed)

"Are you nuts, woman?! I don't want Mikk-sensei murder us!"

"Yeah, but he is like one" Rangiku smirked as Orihime giggled

Then Allen walked out of the class and asked

"Anyway, will you guys join us lunch?"

"Of course! Let's go to the rooftop!" Exclaimed Orỉhime

"Wait, guys, we've to save Tyki-pon from the fangirls first" said Rhode

"Exactly how?" Asked Toshiro, raising his eyebrow

"Like this" said Rhode as she slided to the girls and yelled

"Hey, girls!" Then all the class attention gained to her

"You should stop flirting with Tyki-pon. It'll waste your energies, coz Tyki-pon is a gay and he is a pedophile!" She smirked sadistically

The students were frozen as Rhode walked away, dragging with her Mikk-sensei

"Wow, Rhode, i-is what you say true? I can't imanagine Mikk-sensei is that kind of person" shuttered Orihime

_What to say, I bet everyone are thinking lIke that too. But that's totally hilarious_

"Haiz, Rhode, can't you use another excuse?" frowned Tyki

"Like what?" Asked Rukia

"Something like this: "I already have a girlfriend"" grinned Rhode

"How many ways you can think actually, because you just can't use the same excuse every times" Asked Rangiku

"Hm, maybe 300 ways as I remember" Rhode rubbed her chin

"WAIT! That much?!" Surprised the white haired captain

"Exactly 346 ways" interrupted Allen "So can we have lunch now? I'm hungry..."

"Okay. Head to the rooftop!" exclaimed Orihime

Allen POV

"A-Allen? Are you sure you can eat that much?"shuttered the red head

_Tch, how annoying._

"Yeah, isn't it normal?" I raised an eyebrow

"Only normal for you, shounen~" said Tyki-pon with a sing sang voice

"Hey! I'm hurt!" I pouted as Tyki hugged me "Anyway, um, you two are?"

"Oh, sorry, how rude of us. My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, but call me Hitsugaya. This idiot is Kikkaku Madarame." Introduced the boy with white hair like me, but spiky and soft

"Ya don't have to worry, when Ally-chan is hungry, he eats triple amount than this." Rhode licked her lollipop as she shared my _unnecessary_ info.

"Hey, Allen-san" asked the orange-haired teenager.

"Uat?" I asked with my mouth full of food

"Shounen, it's bad talking with food in your mouth~" adviced Tyki-pon. I swallowed them, drinking my orange juice.

"Why do you wear gloves in summer?" The said "Ichigo" asked first sweatdropped then got into his serious face as his group watched me with curious, yet caution looks

_Here we go with those questions_

"Do you all want to know?" I asked dangerously as he gulped and nodded

"Fine" I said and pulled out of my pocket my favourite poker card deck "We'll play strip poker. If you win, I'll tell you. Girls don't have to play"

"Are you sure you want to play strip poker, Allen-san" asked 'Toshiro'

"Of course. Or else, why would I challenge you? And it would be a gainful for you all if you lose" I smirked

"Ok, I'll join" laughed Renji

"I'm in too" said the 'Strawberry'

"Will you join us, Hitsugaya-san?" I asked politely

"Maybe... It has been a long time since I last play poker (wonder if this sounds right...)"

"Okay, let's begin"

"Ally-chan, don't be so hard to them"

_Well, Rhode said that as if I'm going to eat them alive... Wait, that will happen **soon**... One day..._

I chuckled evilly as I hold my cards

_Fufufu, I don't know if I could control my desire when I play poker._

I focused on my cards, looked at the 'players' seriously, watching their expressions

Toshiro POV

I almost caught off my guard as I heard his chuckle. I swear I could see his horn and his tail are growing. His aura even darker than Hollows. I can feel his deadly glare at us.

_I think that he had a split personality when he plays poker... _

I swallowed hard as I heard Mikk-sensei whispered 'I hope the bell gonna ring soon'. It's sound almost like a pray.

_Oh, man what I have got myself into?_

* * *

Phew, hope you all like it. I don't really like how this turned out and I've bad mood (yeah, you know, school), so I don't know if this chapter satisfied you enough...

Yeah, so please choose the pairing

...xAllen

1)Lavi

2)Kanda

3)Tyki

4)Ichigo

5)Grimmjow (hm, why did I think about him now?)

6)Choose yourselves

**Anyway, about Neah and Hichigo pairing, do you think I should do HichigoxNeah or NeahxIchigo?**

I'll do my best in the next chapter! Thank you very much, mina-san! Love you all!


End file.
